Any kinds of vehicle door open-close devices are disclosed as a devices to automatically open and close a back door of vehicles. (For example, P3, P4, and FIG. 1 of Japanese unexamined Patent Publication 2000-335245)
These kinds of devices are provided in a vehicle room as a driving device of an electric motor, etc., to open and close a door through a link system hinge arm member, etc.
At a position to arrange these kinds of vehicle door open-close devices in a vehicle room, it is advantageous to choose one corner portion of an opening area where a door opens and closes (hereinafter referred to as a door-opening area). This corner portion is a position that a roof member and a side member are connected to each other. The reason why this corner is an advantageous position comes from the viewpoint that it can secure enough space and enough strength to mount the vehicle door open-close device on the vehicle room.
A vehicle door open-close device disclosed in aforementioned Japanese unexamined Patent Publication 2000-335245 is also arranged on a corner portion of a door-opening area.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, some vehicles include the door-opening area wherein one corner portion thereof is formed into a gentle curve. In this case, it is difficult to arrange a vehicle door open-close device on the corner portion due to a lack of enough space. Additionally, the vehicle door open-close device is usually supported by a roof member and a side member. Accordingly, a roof member and a side member are required to have a sufficient strength to mount the door open-close device thereon.
Therefore, in order to solve the aforementioned drawbacks, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an arrangement structure of a vehicle door open-close device capable of securing enough space and enough strength to mount the vehicle door open-close device on a vehicle room even though the corner portion of the door-opening area is formed into a gentle curve.